


The Tenderest Touch.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toos takes comfort in the newly rebooted D84. Smut. RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenderest Touch.

D84 had seen the look of loneliness in Toos' eyes when Leela had left for a while and, almost without thinking, had drawn closer. She had hesitated at first, speaking in a neutral tone of voice, her words tender all the same. 

"Are you alright?"  
Toos looked up at D84 and smiled sadly.

"Yes...just missing her."  
"She will return to you."

D84 spoke gently even as she moved to settle beside her mistress. 

"She cares greatly for you."  
"Oh I know that D84… I'm just missing.... contact."  
"She was very... skilled?"  
"Mmmmmm very, very skilled."  
"Then you were lucky."  
"Yes I am but it’s a double edge sword cus when she's not here I'm left without any satisfaction and full of frustration."  
"That, I believe, is why they left me with you..."  
"Are you programmed for that kind of...contact?"  
"I was not programmed for it... but I can learn it."  
"Well....show me what you know about sexual contact at this moment and we'll take it from there..."   
D84 smiled softly, moving a little closer, her touch soft as she brushed hair out of Toos' eyes, gently drawing her into a long and somewhat lingering kiss. Toos purred into the kiss. D84 was smiling as she pulled back, one hand tracking slowly down over Toos' back. Toos murred. D84 smiled softly, gently kissing her neck even as her hand slid under Toos' shirt and around, gently cupping and teasing her breast. Toos began purring.   
"Happy, Miss Toos?"  
"Yes very much so.”  
"I am glad."  
Toos smiled and kissed D84's neck.   
"I do so love you."  
Toos put her finger to D84's lips.

"Hush my baby...don't say that. In the current climate they may scrap you if they think your capable of human feelings."

Toos purred and began undoing her own shirt.

"Just pretend you are a sex bot until things calm down a bit more."  
"So... where were we?"  
"Well I think... We were getting ready to engage in sexual intercourse..."  
"Should we continue?"  
"Oh...most definitely."  
D84 smiled and kissed her shyly. 

"Let me help you... with your shirt?"  
"But of course…"

Toos said kissing back letting D84 take over unbuttoning her shirt. D84 smiled and began to unbutton the shirt, soon pushing it free of Toos' shoulders. Toos purred and bared her chest to D84. D84 smiled, her voice a whisper as she moved to gently caress Toos' breasts. 

"So beautiful."  
Toos purred and began to pant. D84 smiled again and slowly let her hand slide south. Toos purred and bit her lip with anticipation.

"Slowly... we have all the time.... let’s take our time...not rush."  
"As you wish."   
"Good girl...I'll soon have you trained."  
D84 smiled softly, remaining silent even as she took the time to gently nip and kiss her way down Toos' neck. Toos purred and mewled as she felt her body heat up. D84 smiled, her touch gentle as she stripped away the last of Toos' clothing. Toos murred and bared herself to D84. D84 smiled softly, taking a moment to gently tease Toos' clit. Toos' body shuddered.   
"Alright?"  
"Yesss…. your touch is just so.... sensual…"  
"Only for you..."

D84's words were sweet but very quietly spoken. Her hand trailed slowly over Toos' stomach.  
"Liar!"

Toos teased.

"I saw the way you looked at Leela."  
"Jealousy..."

D84 admitted. 

"Of both of you."  
"Oh hun...you should have asked. We'd have let you join in…. we're both kinky girls."  
"Maybe next time?!"  
"I'd insist on it."  
"Okay."  
"Now sweetie......put a finger in me."

She purred stroking D84's face. D84 had smiled and done as she was told. Toos mewed and bucked hard.   
"More?"  
"Oh gods yes!"

Toos mewed wantonly. D84 smiled and inserted a second finger. Toos mewled again. D84 smiled and set a slow but firm pace. Toos murred and purred playing with her own breasts as DB4 fingered her. D84 smirked and slowly upped her pace. Toos bucked her hips and kept pace with D84. D84 sped up further.  
"Oh gods oh D84 My sexy robot...mmmmm bite my breasts."  
D84 purred and moved to do just that, her speed upping a little more. Toos squealed as D84's teeth sank into her breasts. D84 smiled, licking the teeth-marks tenderly.   
"Again!"

Toos pleaded. D84 complied instantly. Again Toos squealed with ecstasy as she was bitten. D84 smiled and licked the bite marks a second time, her pace picking up a little as she did so.   
"Mmmmmm bite me all over. I want to make Leela jealous when she comes back and sees me all covered in bites."  
D84 smiled and complied. Toos squealed as D84 'assulted' her.

"Oh gods sooooo good!"  
D84 smiled up at her. 

"Come for me."  
Toos came apart violently.


End file.
